1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to the field of roll film dispensers. Roll film dispensers, also known as web dispensers and flexible wrap dispensers, serve to dispense and sever film or web from a roll of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common use for roll film dispensers is for the dispensing and cutting of sheets of PVC film used in the food service industry for covering and sealing dishes and trays of food. Similarly, wax paper, aluminum foil, and flexible wrappings such as gift wrapping paper, butcher paper, wallpaper and the like may also be dispensed by roll film dispensers.
A large number of flexible wrap dispensers are known. Since flexible wrap dispensers are primarily used commercially in restaurants, food service establishments and the like, efficiency and safety are of paramount importance.
Two serious recurring problems in the food service industry are (1) injuries caused to workers from being accidentally cut with or struck with the sharp blades of flexible wrap dispensers, and (2) waste of material due to replacement of a roll of flexible wrap prior to the exhaustion of the roll.
Many known flexible wrap dispensers present a dangerous cutting surface which may pose a risk of serious injury to the user. Some makers of flexible wrap dispensers have attempted to solve the safety problem at the cost of increased complexity. In some cases the increased complexity has made it difficult to use the dispenser.
Typically a flexible wrap dispenser is placed on a flat surface, such as a shelf, and the flexible wrap is pulled out of it and cut. Pulling the wrap creates a tensional force tending to cause the dispenser to roll over and fall toward the person pulling the wrap.
The common 3000 and 5000 foot rolls of PVC used in the food service industry are quite heavy and help to stabilize the flexible wrap dispensers--when they are full. A common problem occurs when the roll of flexible wrap is partially empty. Because a dispenser with a nearly empty supply of flexible wrap is much lighter than one that has a full supply, the former is less stable and may move when the end of the flexible wrap is pulled. If the dispenser is on a shelf, it may fall off. Accordingly, either injuries are risked or the roll is replaced (and thus the original weight and stability restored) at the expense of waste of the remainder of the roll. Neither outcome is desirable.
Another problem is posed by cardboard and paper dispensers. These tend to get wet in the kitchen environment causing structural failure of the dispenser and an early disposal and waste of the remainder of the roll of wrap.
A further problem with prior art dispensers of PVC film is that the film tends to tangle and fold once it has been cut because it is electrostatically attracted to itself. This problem leads to waste of film and frustration on the part of users.